


Throughout the years, Kaz and Gundham edition

by Cellophaneisastoner



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Asexual Tanaka Gundham, Fluff, Fuck grammar all my homies hate grammar, I made up names for their parents, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Its literally Gundham thinking about his and Kaz’s life, Its literally just Gundham and Kaz growing up together, Kaz and Gundham are childhood friends, Kaz doesn’t fall for Sonia in this, Kaz’s middle school best friend appears, M/M, So I didn’t bother to tag them, The “Background characters” don’t have any lines, They/He pronouns for Kazuichi, also, reflecting ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: I did a thing
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 22





	Throughout the years, Kaz and Gundham edition

Gundham first meets Soda Kazuichi when the both of them are eight and he spots a cool looking treehouse. In his child mind, he had decided ‘Eh, why not.’ and made his way over there.

He asks the boy who built it, a kid with black hair and dull brown eyes framed with red glasses, if he could come up. The other agreed, and their friendship kicked off. Gundham learns his name is Kazuichi, and decides he likes this boy. Gundham was incredibly bold as a child, and still was to this day, and he gathers up all his courage and asks Kazuichi to help him rule earth.

He also asks the other to marry him, and had to explain the concept because Kazuichi didn’t understand. The shorter had agreed, thankfully, and Gundham declared that Kazuichi would be his queen. 

The ravenette meets his friend’s parents, a man named Soda Akio and a woman named Soda Kaori, both of whom were mechanics. Kazuichi goes on about how he wants to be just like them when he grows up, and is very proud of the fact that he was already able to help them in their shop.

Gundham, at his friend’s request, introduced Kazuichi to his mother, Tanaka Emiko. The other almost always complements her, much to Gundham’s delight. They would have sleepovers frequently, and had grown quite attached to each other’s parents when tradegy struck.

Kaori died due to an illness, and Kazuichi and his father disappeared for about a week to mourn. The next time Gundham saw his future husband, Kazzie—as the ravenette had taken to calling him—was covered in bandages. 

These bruises would keep appearing, and when Gundham brought it up to Emiko, she gained a horrified look. “Gundham, I need you too ask Kazzie-chan if his father is hitting him.” She had said, to which he had agreed. He did just that, and Kazuichi had confirmed Akio was hurting him.

This, unfortunately, would keep happening, but Kazuichi has told Gundham not to bother. That’s when the mechanic introduced their friend to the ravenette. It was so painfully obvious this friend of his, Tsukiko Ichiro, had feelings for Kazuichi, but Gundham made it very clear Kazuichi was with him. When Ichiro has asked to go into the treehouse, which Kazuichi had expanded so they could sleep in there, the both of them had denied him any access.

Ichiro had been angry, demanding to know why he couldn’t go up there and calling it “Just a stupid treehouse”. This, understandably, upset them. Kazuichi yelled at his friend, telling him “If you can’t listen to the boundaries I set, then we can’t be friends. Get out of here!”. 

That had been a factor in there friendship ending, but what really sunk the nail into the coffin was when they found Ichiro in the treehouse, blatantly having disregarded their wishes. Rightfully so, both of them were absolutely furious.

”You asshat! Can you not fucking listen?!” Kazuichi shrieked, grabbing Ichiro’s shirt. San-D, part of the quartet of hamsters Gundham has taken in, kept forward and bit Ichiro’s ear, making him yell.

The freshly dyed pinkette continued to yell at the brunette for what felt like hours before declaring their friendship was over. Ichiro was kicked out of their treehouse and walked away screaming curses. Kazuichi collapsed onto the couch, tears streaming down their face. “My dark prince, do no get upset over a mortal like him.” Gundham said, letting the mechanic bury his face in his chest.

”Its just- I was so happy, I was going to tell dad about me gettin’ into Hopes Peak and this guy just..just intrudes and ignores the boundaries I set!” Kazuichi cried, pulling the hood of their jacket up.

The breeder continued to soothe his partner, pressing kisses against his forehead and cheeks. 

Finally their first day at Hope’s Peak arrived, so they got ready, and with farewells to both of their parents,—Akio had realized what he was doing and was working on bettering himself— they were off.

The pair met many interesting characters, but both were close to two of them. Kazuichi had befriended Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, and by proxy, his best friend Pekoyama Peko, while Gundham became acquainted with Komaeda Nagito and Sonia Nevermind.

The two of them never mentioned their relationship, as they thought everyone would have figured it out, but no one ever did. It was then, while the two were eating lunch on the roof, that a girl calling herself Enoshima Junko approached them. She asked to speak to Kazuichi privately and when he agreed, he disappeared for the rest of the day. 

When he and Gundham reunited after school, the mechanic had this dull aura surrounding him. It happened to the ravenette next, and the rest of his time at Hope’s Peak was blurred. He could vaguely remember a lot of destruction and Kazuichi visiting him, but that was it.

Then he woke up in a classroom with the pinkette passed out on the desk in front of him. It took him a few seconds to remember who they were, just enough time for the mechanic to wake up. The blinked at each other for a moment before Kazuichi asked “Gundham?”. The two had a small reunion before making their way to where most of the noise was coming from.

It revealed a classroom full of colorful characters but one stood out to them the most. Kazuichi turned to their lover, silently asking ‘Does she seem familiar?’ to which the breeder nodded. They decided to ignore it and were drawn to the people they had befriended in their years at Hope’s Peak.

After everyone arrived, a white bunny names Usami appeared and took them on a “field trip”. It quickly turned dark after that. Monokuma appeared, declaring that they were now in a killing game. And then the first murder happens, and they keep happening. And then Gundham kills someone.

Kazuichi has been absolutely devastated when he found out, just before the trial started. The breeder explained what happened, saying “I know I was selfish, my paramour, but I had to do this. I did not want you to starve.”. The mechanic broke down, yelling about how it wasn’t fair.

After Kazuichi calmed down, they went to the trial room. And Hajime figures it out. Neither of them had any doubts the other would, as Hajime proved himself a genius when it came to this. So Gundham was executed, but before he went, he walked over to Kazuichi.

They could feel everyone’s confused looks, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that the Devas were in Kazuichi’s hands and Gundham’s scarf was around his neck. What mattered were the tears in Gundham’s eyes as he declared his love for the mechanic and kissed him deeply.

The Devas are hiding in the scarf as the ravenette walks away and Kazuichi finds themself unable to tear his eyes away from the smile his lover wears as he looks up at the mechanic. He pulls a stick from his back and starts making symbols on the ground, and Kazuichi is _so_ sure no one knows what he’s writing but they know a protection seal when he sees one.

Kazuichi knows Gundham would never use his spells for his own benefit, and his mind immediately goes to the first seal the breeder put on them. It was the third time the mechanic had come to their treehouse with bruises and Gundham had, like now, cast a protection seal on him.

He’s so lost in his mind he doesn’t notice that Gundham is already gone until Hajime puts a hand on their shoulder to guide them away. And it _keeps_ going and then the game is over.

They where in a simulation the entire time and Kazuichi doesn’t think he’s been so relieved in their life. Everyone but Gundham had woken up when the hospital door was thrown open and Emiko ran in, followed by Akio. The two of them crashed into Kazuichi, tears pouring down their faces. 

Kazuichi introduces the two of them to his classmates, but none of them are into meeting everyone, too worried on Gundham’s condition.

It was only then that the breeder woke up, gasping as he pushed his pod lid open. Kazuichi and Emiko were at his sides in moments, both of them crying as the woman took her son’s face in her hands and _wept_. Akio stood behind them, grinning proudly while everyone else tried to see the tearful reunion.

There, in the arms of the people he treasures and trusts the most, Gundham finally allows himself to break and he _sobs_ , arms wrapped around Kazuichi and his mother. 

Gundham knows it will take time for him to heal, hell he _still_ knows that and it’s been three years. But, he thinks with a sleeping Kazuichi pressed into his side, he’ll manage. The breeder has the love of his life at his side and honestly, that’s all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I’m proud of this one 
> 
> Damn that ending was cheesy I’m horrible at this


End file.
